


Never in a million years.

by ImmaculateMisconceptions



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M, Swearing, innuendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaculateMisconceptions/pseuds/ImmaculateMisconceptions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Mike, two of the four members of the Band Pierce the Veil, know for a fact that their lead singer and bassist should go out. Infact, EVERYONE knows it, but they just dance about each other in an infuriatingly dodgy way. With some gentle persistance and some fateful occurance on tour, the two might just realise that they're meant to be together. Or they might just be shit faces and beat around the bush... still...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck them ALL.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi every one... This is my first fanfiction on this site. I was kinda upset about the lack of Perrentes and Fueciado on this site, so here I am, bringing ya'll some. :)
> 
> Some of these idea's came from other fanfictions... I can't exactly remember which ones, but as I remember I'll let you know. :) Thanks for reading. Any help you can give is welcome, and yeah. I look forward to reading your opinions etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. This is my first fic here. I DO NOT OWN PTV or ANY OTHER band mentioned in this fiction. Yeah. So that out of the way, your opinions would be loved and I take ideas etc. :) If you'd like me to write something for you, let me know. Yeah.  
> Enjoy. :)

***Vic's POV***  
  
"For _fuck's sake_ , just man up and tell him!" My younger brother Mike shouted at me. Normally he's calm faced and doesn't scream at me, but it was understandable that he was pissed. For gods sake, I'm pissed at myself.

"Mike, you don't understand. It's not _easy._ " I replied, shoving my head into my hands.

My brother scoffed. "Yeah right. You think it was easy for me to kick my ass into gear and tell Tony that I was head over heels in love with him- and still am?" He plopped next to me. "I do understand Vic, trust me."

I just groaned in response.

"Fine then." Mike grumbled. "Tony and Jaime are coming over soon, so you'd better get your freaking ass working and get dressed." My brother told me as he slammed my bedroom door shut.

Shit. Tour. Almost a year and a half with my brother and my two best friends in a bus. Fuck. I stood up, and shook my self. I stared at my clothes that I'd set out on my bed not twenty minutes earlier. A red tank with the Logo of one of my other best friends bands on it. I pulled it over my head and shimmied into my tan shorts that I'd gotten four days ago. I stared at my self in the mirror and fixed my hair. Happy that it looked right I jammed a beanie on my head and grabbed my red Vans.

 

"Mike, you ready yet?" I called to my brother, who I knew was ready.

He nodded and fixed his green snap back, arranged his white tank and smoothed his black jeans. Even though Mike was younger than me by a year or so he was still so much taller than me. Most people were to be fair, but my brother was like, 5'10, 5'11... while I'm 5'5, 5'6... Whatever, there's a big difference. 

"K then, lets go." I grabbed my sunglasses, suit case and my last guitar and its case.

My brother didn't reply, but did follow me out to the gleaming tour bus. Tony, Mikes boyfriend of three years and the bands lead Guitarist, jumped out and ran to my brother after shooting a grin in my general direction. Normally I would have said something about them being lovebirds, but I was to tired to do so. It was like, four in the morning or something.

Jaime, our bassist and object of my  _major_  crush, stayed inside the AC'd bus and grinned at me as I came, the grin changed to a smirk. "Want some help there Vic?"

I shrugged, "Well, the rest of our shit is already in the trailer, so I think, just shove this in the back lounge and toss my suitcase on a bunk and I'll be fine..." I mumbled, making my way towards the back of the bus. Jaime followed me like a lost puppy, and I smiled, he was a cutie. ' _Shit. No Vic. No thinking like that!'_ I scolded my self, shaking myself. "Have you guys sorted out bunks or anything?"

"We thought we'd go with the normal ones, so Mike and Tony on the bottom, me over Tony and you over Mike?" Jaime told me, trying to remember past our time in a recording studio.

I nodded. "Sounds about right." I threw my suitcase onto the top bunk on the right and perched next to it. I heard the Tour bus door click shut and watched as Tony and Mike entered the bunk area.

"Yeah, I'm over you again Mikey." I chuckled, my brother rolled his eyes and groaned. "So no more wanking under me. It shakes the whole bunk thing."

My brother laughed, knowing I was joking. "Don't worry," He dropped his bag onto his bunk, "Won't have to." Tony shuffled his feet, and I could feel the laugh before Mike let it out.

"Not under me!" Jaime and I protested together, "There are... boundaries to our love for you boys." Jaime shuddered dramatically, his hair tossing.  

Tony laughed. "Don't worry, you two can share a bunk while we're at it." He grinned at us then turned and sprinted to the front of the bus, followed closely by Jaime and I, still arguing about the limits to their sex life, and our involvement in it. 

"Just 'cause you and our fans ship us doesn't mean its going to happen!" Jaime told Tony, who smirked. Fuck him. Fuck Mike. Fuck everyone who is trying to matchmake us. Fuck them ALL.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

***Jaime's POV***

**  
** I tried not to stare at Vic and his ass as he ran after Tony. "Just 'cause you and our fans ship us doesn't mean its going to happen!" I told Tony even though I seriously wanted it to happen. God Vic drove me crazy, and pretending to not like him was difficult. Okay, harder than that. Vic and I would play up our Bro-mance for the fans 'cause they ship it, but I'm pretty sure Vic doesn't like me. God, he's straight for Christs sake... and there's Sara... or WAS Sara, we weren't really sure.

Tony and Mike curled up on the couch and put in Star wars, we knew it would change between that and Harry Potter. Sharing a look with Vic, we left the room, gaining whistles from Mike and Tony, and a chuckle from our Tour manager, Craig. I'd forgotten he was there. Our Merch guy, Tom, made a heart with his hands, and I flipped him off, rolling my eyes at him.

 

Sitting opposite Vic on our bunks I stared at him. He was perfect. At least in my eyes he was. His hair, so silky, so soft... so smooth. His pink lips, they looked so plump, so kissable. And don't even get me started on that tanned skin of his. ' _Shit Jaime. Shit. No. NO. Bad Jaime. Bad.'_ I mentally shook myself of those thoughts, but I knew they'd come back. "Uh... I have to piss." I muttered, jumping down. Anything to get away from the inevitable.

I couldn't stand the way that he smiled at the texts from Sara, or the way he throws his arms around her and spins the _manipulative_ and _c_ _ontrolling..._ Lady... around in circles when they hug. And the way they kiss in public, so sweetly. Fuck it. I want to be kissed like that. Why can't he love me? Why does he have to love Her? Why?

I opened the door to our bathroom and locked it. Okay. So I don't have to piss. But I needed to get away from Vic and his happy smile as he stared at his phone. Probably re-reading texts from his lover. Staring into the mirror I glared at my reflection. "Jaime." I growled at myself. "Get a fucking grip on yourself." I shook my head and then stared back into my own eyes. "You fucking jackass, he won't like you back. He's straight. And he has that... Girl. Woman. Who's _perfectly_ respectable. Definitely not a slut." I muttered the last bit before opening the bathroom door again and slipping out.

Mike and Tony turned to face me, their eyebrows raised in sync. I grinned at them and they grinned back.  
 Without a word I opened the fridge and looked for something to eat. Not finding anything I sighed and turned back to where Vic was now sitting on his laptop, smiling as he scrolled.

"Whats up Vic? Hows Sara?" I asked, hopping onto my bunk and lying down on my side.

He shrugged, which confused me. "Haven't talked to her today. She's been 'busy' and is currently at work."

I scoffed. "To _busy_ to talk to her own boyfriend. Bull shit."

"Jaime." Vic hissed. "She has her own life. You know that."

I shrugged. "Yeah, filled with fucking other guys and going to bars and getting wasted." He ignored my comment and made another swipe on the touch pad of his laptop, and another smile passed over his face. 

 

That fucking smile. I jumped off the bunk for a second time, and shuffled towards Mike and Tony, who'd apparently gotten bored with watching Tony's all time favorite movie series and were now playing Mario Cart on the X-box. I needed to distract myself in someway. Since our list of events and interviews hadn't been tacked up yet, I couldn't ponder over lame jokes for interviews, and there wasn't a lot of stuff to do otherwise. 

"Any one want something to eat or drink?" I asked, not really to anyone, but still kind of expecting a reply, after all, there were like six people on this bus.

"Can I have a Reese's Piece please?" Mike asked.

"Me too." Tony grinned, waving a hand in my direction. I pulled a packet out and threw them at the couple.

"VIC! DO YOU WANT SOMETHING TO EAT OR DRINK?" I effectively bellowed down the hall of the bus. 

  
I didn't get a worded reply, I just got a muffled noise. "Uh... Vic?" Mike called. "D' you want food? Or a drink?

The tanned Mexican/Irish singer popped his head around. "Sure.""What do you want?" I struggled to to laugh, Vic was leaning off the bunk, his head barely poking around the corner, one hand tugging at earphones. "I'll take a water... and Doritos if we have any." Vic called back, pulling himself out of view.

"On its way." I pulled out a bag of Doritos, a water bottle and a left over Hamburger for me. Making my way back to Vic, I tried to think of sentence starters. It'd gotten that way, where my usual charm was lacking around him. 

 

 

He accepted the food with a smile, and patted the space on his bunk, "Come eat with me." I obliged, swinging so my legs were behind his back. We felt the pull of the bus moving, and the familiar sound of the radio coming from the drivers area. 

 

 

"I'm trying to write a song." Vic stated eventually, and I nodded with interest. Vic was always writing songs, and always writing rhythms and beats to go with them. But he didn't usually use the words 'Try' or 'Trying' in relation to them. 

"Trying to?" I inquired, swallowing. 

"Yeah." He shut his laptop's lid and slid the notebook towards me. It wasn't often he'd show me songs before they were finished, so I felt pretty damn honored. Licking the grease off my fingers before smearing what was left on my jeans, I passed over my hamburger, and was momentarily distracted when Vic took a bite and his Adam's apple bobbed. "You can read it if you'd like." 

The scribbles around the page looked like chaos, but I managed through. My fingers tightening around the binding of the book in places. "It's good. It's a work in progress I assume?"

"Trying." Vic agreed, nodding. We swapped notebook for burger again. "I think I know I'm going to call it Kissing In Cars." 

He wrote something small in the bottom corner of the page, not the name then. And he turned it around so I could see. The shape of a car window with two stick figures, one with spiky hair and the other with long, apparently 'flowing' locks. Their stick figure faces were mushed together. 

"Kissing in Cars." He nodded, pointing at one of the figures. "They're so in love they'd love them in all ways, even if the other was gone." 

My mouth went dry and I blinked a couple times. "Is it written with anyone in mind?" He nodded once in affirmation. "Oh." I managed. Hoping it didn't sound weak and pathetic and not at all me, I hurriedly added, "It's me isn't it?" With a wink tossed in there for good measure.

A short laugh, "I uh," And his notebook was lying open on the bed, and he was excusing himself to the bathroom. "I'll get more water while I'm there." He raised the now empty bottle we'd been passing back and forth, like I didn't know what he was meaning. 

When he was gone I thumped my head against the back of the bunk. He didn't react like that to jokes like that. Not normally. 

 

 

 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Its me again *Everyone groans* Haha, deal with it bitch. This one is mostly from Tony or Mikes POV. So yeah. They're NOT on warped. Sorry. And I'm going to do re-writing of chapters 'cause I'm not happy with them. Sorry if there is confusion.

***Tony's POV***

 

 

Waking up was not the fun part of my day, removing myself from my boyfriend's arms was not a fun part of my day. But when your bladder is pressing against another part of your body out of sheer anger and spite? And your stomach is groaning with threats to chew through anything and everything, sometimes you just gotta do, what you gotta do.

I rose from the couch, shook my sleeping leg, and checked the time. 10:36. I found an apple in a plastic bag, and inspected it for edibility whilst peeing. Deciding it was okay, I washed my hands and set about devouring the red fruit. 

Mike was still asleep, one hand over his eyes and the other hanging off the couch, so I left him there, and I left our Tour Manager with his paperwork and I left our Merchandise guy, Tom, to his driving. I made my way towards the back of the bus, curious about what the other two boys were doing. I found Vic slumped under a blanket in a similar position to his brother, but with a pen and a notebook on his laptop, which was by his feet. I moved on, after stealing a Dorito that had found it's way out of the bag.

Stepping into the back lounge I saw Jaime. Not exactly asleep, but not awake either. His eyes were blinking lightly, gently, not opening fully. My long time friend was wearing his headphones, so he'd been asleep at one point, that much is for sure. "Hi Sleeping beauty." I joked at the bassist.

"Shut up Tone." Came the sleepy reply. I crept over, and he pushed me away weakly. "Don't fart in my face Tony. Save that for off the tour bus." Jaime grumbled.

"Why are you sleeping here?" I asked, parking my ass down on the couch, next to my friends face.

"'Cause I'm to fucking lazy to stand maybe?" Came the groaning reply.

"Do you want to sleep in your actual bunk maybe? This doesn't look too comfortable." Jaime didn't reply, he just shook his head and shut his eyes again, tucking his hands under his face and pulling his legs up to his butt. I chuckled, he was going back to sleep apparently. "M'kay then." I replied. "I'll have food when you get out." I didn't get a reply, just a noncommittal noise from Jaime's throat.

I ended up standing in our small kitchen area, preparing pizza's. It had been a toss up between defrosting pizza or making tacos. Obviously I took the  ~~lazy~~  easy route and did pizza. Tacos for dinner. (I would not be the one making them)

Craig, our Tour Manager, appeared at my side. He managed some small chat, but I could tell he was in dire need of food, and a less stressful job, so I handed over a pile of slices, a few seconds later there was "Delivery to the driver." and I could tell Craig had joined Tom at the front, and was taking his 'break'. 

I heard the sounds of a couch creaking and then the thud of feet after a remote control tumbled across the floor. Maybe Mike was staring blankly at me, maybe his eyes were shut or hazily focusing on the remote control that had made unnecessary amounts of noise. 

After Mike woke up it was just Vic and Jaime who were asleep. But noises were coming from the back, then a string of curse words. "Fuck." We heard, then Vic entered the main section of the bus. "Hi guys." His eyes were sad looking, and he was defiantly tired, but his hand clutched his phone and he kept staring at it, shaking his head and looking like a kicked puppy.  I turned around as he spoke, plates in my hands.

"Vic, whats up?" Mike asked, setting a hand on his brother's shoulder, his voice was croaky and hoarse, and tinged with more than a small amount of worry and concern.

"Nothing." Vic muttered quietly as Jaime entered. "I'm fine."  
 

Jaime sniffed the air. "Ooh! Pizza! Thanks Tony!" He was back to bouncing, as usual, stealing a plate from my hands. 

"No problem." I replied, taking the attention off of Vic and Mike, meaning that Vic could whisper in Mikes ear, exactly what was wrong. I didn't feel jealous that he wasn't telling me, because I knew that he was right to tell his brother, besides if he really wanted to he'd tell me in his own time. Besides, I had an excited, and hungry, Jaime to deal with.  

I opened the microwave door, motioning at Jaime to give me back the pizza, which had not been through the heating process yet, and found the pizza cutter again. A loud sigh proclaimed Jaime's impatience, I saw a tattooed hand flash past my face, and the gentle weight of someone much taller leaning against my back, one arm snaking around my waist announced my boyfriend. A steaming plate of pizza was set before me, and the beeping microwave was silenced.

"Thanks babe." 

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine, ignoring the groans and mock whistles. As he pulled away, three slices of pizza on one plate, I started humming one of my favorite songs of the bands. 

_________________________________________________________________

 

***Mikes POV***

 

 

Jaime ducked under my arm, poking my ribs in an attempt to get my slices of pizza, "No fair, I was here first." He protested and I held my plate above his head.

"No." Tony scolded. "You wait your turn." He sounded like he was telling a dog, or a small child off for doing something bad. Jaime pulled the puppy dog eyes and I had to chuckle, they might work on Vic and the fans and interviewers, but Tony was immune to all puppy dog eyes except mine. And actual puppy dogs. 

Admitting defeat, Jaime returned to his seat on the couch, and stared at the pizza with a hungry look on his face. The only time he looked away from the cheesy food was to help my brother stand from where he'd tumbled onto the ground, apparently from laughing or something. "Aww." I mocked in a girly voice, "Look Tony! The love birds are being Cuuute together!" I laughed as Vic glared at me and Jaime blushed, quickly dropping Vic's hand, I could see his fingers twitching in the general direction of Vic's. I used my eyes to gesture to Tony, who merely returned to serving Pizza.

I parked my butt next to Vic, and smirked as he leant on Jaime's shoulder. "Comfy there?" I heard Tony ask, getting a finger in return. "I'm the one supplying the pizza! You have to be nice... or no food for you." He joked, knowing perfectly well that both our singer, and our bassist would get pizza if it killed them.

 

Craig and Tom stopped the bus only long enough to return to get more Pizza and then swap over who was driving.

 

"What types of Pizza do you have Tony?" Tom asked, picking up what looked to be Meat Lovers.

"Meatlovers and a Vegan friendly vegetarian." Tony proclaimed passing two plates to Vic and Jaime.

"Does that have spinach?" Jaime inquired, poking a finger at the piece Tony held in his hand.

"Hey it's not as bad as you think it is!" My boyfriend attempted to defend his pizza, it was futile, he knew. And he also knew everyone else was joking. 

"But... _spinich._ On a _pizza!"_ Tom exclaimed, summing up what basically everyone else thought.

"Try it." Tony mumbled between bites, offering the pizza around. Everyone but I refused it, it tasted quite nice to be honest, but I wasn't going to live off it. I'll stick to energy drinks and tacos and the occasional Vodka. And Meatlovers pizza of course. I also refused to admit it was better than I'd originally thought. 

 

 

As we finished off the pizza to the point where there was very little to make anyone think we'd had any in the first place, the show that no one but Tom, Jaime and Vic had been watching ended and we all stood up. We all stretched, then Tony and I announced we were going to watch Harry potter, which got groans from the rest of the group. It wasn't that they didn't like HP, it was just that they'd seen it almost as much as I. Which is to say, a lot.

I grinned at Tony, and he beamed back at me as Vic and Jaime escaped to the back of the bus while Tom hid in his bunk and pluged his headphones in, as Craig tacked up the Day/Tour sheet and took his place in the drivers seat.

I put in my All-Time-Movie series, starting with the first one, of course. Tony ended up curling up next to me and sleeping on my chest. I couldn't change the disk, but I didn't actually mind for once, sleeping on the couch with Tony for a second time wasn't as bad, minus the neck kinks and aching back of course. But it was worth it. 

It was another four hours before the bus stopped, by this time it was growing dark. It looked like we were some of the first people at the venue, which made it a lot easier. As I climbed off the bus into the cooling air, okay, so it was hot, my mind raced over how stupid my brother and friend could be. Firstly, there was Sara, second their was their obliviousness.

Then my mind skipped topics, to what Vic had told me. _"I... I nearly told Jaime... I've hinted, not so subtly but he makes it obvious... its just for show, for the fans.'_ I had just smiled and said 'I know Vic. I know.' And 'I wouldn't be to sure of that.' With a wink. Then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. 

' **I'm gonna tell him -V** ' 

' **okay** ' I replied, rolling my eyes as I opened our trailer. 

' **I'm breaking up with S** '

' **Tell me how it goes** ' I hit send as the trailer door swung open. The Tetris game we'd played to get everything to fit became a Jenga game to get everything to come out with out breaking it, or us.

Six fully grown men, all with some quantity of muscle, managed to coordinate themselves enough to have piles and rows of instruments and gear and merch lining a path between the concrete and the flowerbeds. "Lets get this shit inside." Craig clicked his fingers at us, "I'll lock the bus and the trailer." He left us, and I watched as Vic's phone lit up in his pocket. He ignored it. 

I was pretty proud of him in that moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one was just a bit of trouble for everyone. And a lot of Perrentes, which is freaking adorable!! 
> 
> So just a note. I don't think that ANYONE that ANY of them members of PTV date are like this, they are all lovely, and I support their relationships fully. So yeah. This is just portraying a person, Sara (was Cara but I changed it)
> 
> Also, I think we're in agreement, they are in no way shape or form 26-30y/o in this.  
> I don't know how old, but not that.  
> Maybe I'll change it to a high school AU, i'm not sure.
> 
> Thanks for reading, none the less. xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... changing stuff around...  
> I hope its okay. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this!! xxx
> 
> Some changes made: 
> 
> -I didn't remove parts of the song, as I originally planned... writing the whole song felt //funny// to me? I dunno, tell me thoughts.
> 
> \- The ending, a couple of other parts and some spelling/grammar issues.   
> I hope it's better.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the uh... issues... and the amounts of crying. :/

  
***Jaime's POV***  
  
  
I lay, face down, on my bunk, tears shaking my body. I lay there until I heard Vic's voice, calling for me. "Jaime. Jaime." He repeated my name. "Can you tell me why you're crying?"

I didn't reply. _'He'll just hurt you. He doesn't like you!'_ My mind screamed at me. Turning away I gave him a clear message that I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't _want_ to do that. I was just scared. More scared than I'd ever been in my life. It was slightly irrational this fear. The fear that if I let him close to me he'd either hurt me, or I'd lose him forever. ' _You can't lose something that isn't yours Jaime.'_ I told myself.

I heard muffled talking, and my sobs grew quieter. Then the tour bus door shut with a loud bang. I hoped I was alone, that Vic, Tony and Mike would leave me alone, at least, until soundcheck or even better, until twenty minutes before show. But no, I found out I still had company when the sound of a guitar being played reached my ears. I thought it was Tony, hoped it was, until I heard a familiar voice singing a familiar song.

" _Bury me in the bedroom where I,_  
 _I can sing you to sleep all night._  
 _Put me next to the open window,_  
 _Promise me a second time._  
  
'Cause I don't want to leave without you buried by my side.  
I'd rather kill the one responsible for falling stars at night,  
'Cause they fall all around me.  
The night can be deadly.  
  
_And they'll never take us alive._  
 _(Can you chase away the darkness?)_  
 _To live in love and die._  
 _Last night she recited every reason she's fine._  
 _So if we're heading there together at the same time,_  
 _You sing while I drive._  
  
Move like a fugitive tonight.  
Dance on the ambulance,  
'Cause I would rather spend my life  
Vacations in bed with you like drunken summer kites.  
And this is only a test,  
Sober and scaring me to death." I sat up and moved to be able to peer in to see Vic sitting on a couch, strumming an acoustic guitar.   
  
_"They'll never take us alive._  
 _(Can you chase away the darkness?)_  
 _To live in love and die._  
  
And I don't care if you're sick, I don't care if you're contagious.  
I would kiss you even if you were dead.  
Would somebody make me go blind for the rest of my life?  
'Cause I'd do anything to hold your hand!  
And I don't care if you're sick, I don't care if you're contagious.  
Oh, no.  
Would somebody make me go blind for the rest of my life?  
'Cause I'd do anything, anything, anything.  
  
_They'll never take us alive,_  
 _'Cause I'll chase away the darkness._  
 _I'll live in love and die (I'll live in love and die)._  
 _I joined the party for the recently blind._  
 _So if we're heading there together you can sing all night._  
 _Oh, no_  
  
I'm gonna tear out the thread one by one from your skin  
'Till your bones feel embarrassed by all the attention!  
Kiss me while I drive."

The song finished and I moved to stand in the doorway, I debated coughing or clapping, then settled on "That was nice." 

"Huh?" Vic jumped, confused at my voice appearing. "Jaime. You scared me half to death."

I bit my lip. "Sorry." I told him sheepishly, studying the ground. "Who was that song for?" I asked, looking up and stepping over to sit on the couch.

"Uh... no one. Just a song I wrote." Vic replied, sitting cross legged on the couch opposite me. "Care to play Mario Cart or something with me?"

I nodded and turned on the X-box. We played the game until Mike and Tony came back. They glanced expectantly between the two of us and Vic shook his head at them, earning an exasperated glare from Mike. I pretended to not notice. Laughing loudly as I succeeded in passing Vic. "Are you even going to try?" 

"I'm saving your ego, don't want to bruise it too much." Vic retorted, I elbowed him lightly in the ribs and he stuck his tongue out at me.

 

"Guys, Soundcheck now." We heard Craig, our Tour Manager, shout from the door. "Get your asses to the stage." 

I groaned and paused the game, pushing myself so that as I stood up, I could offer my hand to Vic, and he gladly took it. We didn't talk much on the way over to soundcheck. Well, Tony and Mike were talking together and Vic and I would talk to either our Merch guy, Tour manager, or fans that ran over to get a picture, talk to us or get something signed.

Finally we stepped onto the stage.  Tony was fucking with his footboard as was Vic. I started humming the song Vic had sung on the bus, and earned weird looks from the boys. I shrugged. "I've got it stuck in my head." I told them. They shrugged and went back to their work. Vic was doing vocal warm ups and tuning his guitar. Tony was tuning his guitar and stretching. Mike was just beating up his drums as far as I could tell, swearing and muttering curses under his breath as he moved the instrument around. 

I turned back to the four basses we'd-I'd- brought on tour. I tuned them all and started stretching, bouncing and quietly warming my voice up. There was a crowd gathering, mostly of crew and people who worked at the venue, but there were a few passerbys, and we played Bulletproof Love for the loiters, and those who were doing their jobs withing listening distance. We waved and winked at them all and let our techs fiddle around with anything technical that we couldn't do ourselves. 

 

We stood around backstage, Tony was checking dials and knobs on his guitar and I adjusted the strap of my bass. "Vic, can I have some help?" The shorter man nodded and started attaching and fiddling with the earphone things, I never knew if they had a technical name or not, that would allow me to hear the bass and also my voice. I watched Mike wrap his left hand in white tape-like shit and stick a snapback on his head backwards. Tony ducked over to steal a kiss and I directed my gaze elsewhere.

"Two minutes Boys." I turned around, making sure my bass didn't hit anything, or anyone, and helped Vic with his own. He fixed the hat on his head and we huddled in a circle. 

"One, two... Three." We started clapping, and burst into our  _Devil Is Everywhere_ routine. I'd long since forgotten when it'd started, but it was fun, and so we kept it. As we left for the stage, all of us grabbed a monster and a bottle of water. Mike had his monster already cracked as he adjusted his own in-ear listening devices and twirled his drumsticks, waving. 

Tony, Vic and I ran and jumped on our risers, connected our instruments to the amps, which were promptly turned on, and we started the first song.

 

About halfway through our set we started to play Hold on till May. This song means a lot to me anyway, but for some reason I couldn't contain myself. I completely broke down and started crying. I fell down onto the riser and threw my arms over my head. It was a half sobbing tear mess and a partial panic attack esque experience. 

I saw Vic share a look with the other boys, but it was cloudy behind my tears. I could hear, half the crowd singing with Vic, and the other half chanting. ' _Jaime it'll be okay'_ In tune with the song. The song finished and Vic made his way over. 

"Jaime? Are you okay?" He asked, he did sound concerned. I wiped the tears away and pulled a strong face. But everyone had seen it, me fall down because the songs meaning was ringing true to my heart. I nodded silently but there was still worry deep in Vic's eyes. The tanned mexican, even tanner than I, pulled me into his arms, the bass hung between our crotches, and I mentally wished it away. But it stayed. I stood there, arms around Vic, his arms around me. And I felt safe. I felt whole again. I felt like none of the issues that followed me forever where there. And it was great. I shook slightly, but it slowed and stopped and I pulled away and nodded, grinning. I pulled a thumbs up at Mike and Tony, who were standing nearby, fretting looks on their faces.

Vic ruffled my hair and I pouted and fake glared at him

. The crowd screamed and I jumped off the riser, getting my phone to take a photo of them. I uploaded it to the internet, commenting  _'Killer show and only halfway through. Thanks guysx! ~J'_

 

______________________________

 

***Vic's POV***

 

I saw Jaime stop playing and throw his arms over his head. He was kneeling on the riser. Concern bubbled up inside of me. But somehow I continued singing, watching him either from the corner of my eye or just staring at him. I smiled as the fans started singing to him, and the others singing 'Jaime it'll be okay' in tune with the song. 

I finished and practically ran to the younger man. "Jaime? Are you okay?" Worry, slight panic, and complete concern was evident in my voice acording to Tony (he told me afterwords). I saw Jaime run a hand across his eyes and my heart melted, no matter how strong he was, he was always going to need a hug. The mexican nodded, but I didn't believe him. I tugged the taller man into my arms and ran a hand up and down his back. His bass hung between our groins while my guitar was slung over my back. As we stood there and the crowd screamed, awwed and chanted the only thought that I could distinguish was  _This is how it should be. Me and Jaime._

We pulled away and I ruffled his already messed up hair, but he mock glared at me and spiked it up again, like a little kid would after his mother straightened his fluffy hair down onto his head, flat. He signled to Mike and Tony that he was okay.

I chuckled. "You going to be okay?"

Another nod. "Hell yeah, I'm not letting these guys down." Jaime told me, grinning at the crowd and waving. He turned and took a photo of the crowd, or rather a voidless space with a few light up, large groups of people. And a security guard who looked to be struggling not to smile.

 

We continued playing, finishing with Bestitos. I waved. "WE LOVE YOU ALL!" I shouted. "And we cannot wait to see you guys tomorrow before we move to the next town!" I paused as Mike and Tony waved and blew quick kisses at the fans before linking hands and leaving. Jaime thumped his fist on his chest twice before flashing the peace sign as a sort of goodbye and grinning. He stood side stage and looked at me, slightly confused, but I grinned and flashed the thumbs up and he shrugged and followed the other two boys. "I just want to say thank you." I added. "For being so loyal, sticking by us and buying all the records." I ran a hand through my hair. "And thank you for singing for Jaime. I know it helped him and he loves you all so much, we all do, from the bottom of our hearts. Never forget that." I told them. "Now go get water so you guys don't get dehidrated." I shouted before switching off the mic, putting it in the stand and going to find my bandmates. Screams and squeals followed me out, and I felt for their throats in the morning.

 

Jaime was leaning on the side of our bus, talking to some girl wearing a grey singlet with our logo and  _Pierce the veil_ under it. She had something clutched in her hands and was bouncing up and down. "Sorry again." I heard, then Jaime hugged her and kissed her cheek, making her blush and go slightly bug eyed. 

"Hi Jaime!" I called as I neared, the girl waved at me, so we both waved back before she skipped off. "Fan?"

He nodded. "Wanted to know where Tony and Mike are."

"You mean they aren't on the bus?" I questioned, opening the bus door.

"Nope, they were, then they left again." Jaime told me, "Together." I rolled my eyes before pressing speel dial two, Mike. (After the emergency number and the one before my parents)

Mike picked it up. "Whats up Vic?"

"Where are you?" I asked, turning on the AC, I wasn't mad. I was curious.

"With Tony." Came the simple answer. He seemed to be shrugging, or walking perhaps. Another, muffled voice said something, almost a scoff. That'd be tony, laughing at him.

"Where are you though? I know you're  _with_ Tony. But  _where_ are you?" _  
_

"Outside."

"The bus?" I asked. "Because I didn't see you. And you aren't easily missed."

I heard laughter. "No, no, we're getting more water and energy drinks for the bus. And some food." He paused. "Why?" His voice was quieter when he said that three letter word.

"A fan wanted to see you and Tony. She gave Jaime something to give to you two." I replied, throwing myself onto the couch, already overheating.

"Oh, okay." He said something to someone else that I didn't quite catch and then started speaking to me. "When are we going to the signing?"

"Uh, thirty minutes." I replied, glancing at my wrist.

"TONY!" I heard Mike shout. "WE'VE GOT THIRTY MINUTES." I hear a quieter voice, probably Turtle, say something back and then my brother started laughing. "We'll be at the signing don't worry."

"I'll have your asses if you aren't." I faked irritation, earning a confused look from Jaime, who was spread, like a starfish, across the ground, and a loud cackle from Mike.

"We'll be there. Early. You can count on it." My heavily tattooed brother promised. I bit back a laugh and pressed the End Call button.

 

Ten minutes later Jaime and I were changed and actually didn't smell half bad, so we decided to get over to the signing and meet some fans. Our tour manager and merch guy would already be there, probably setting it up.

I stepped in time with Jaime, we didn't say anything, but the silence wasn't awkward. "Are we going the right way?" Jaime asked, looking around us at the masses of people. I could tell we'd lose each other otherwise, so I grabbed Jaime's hand. He linked our fingers and smiled at me, though his eyes were slightly confused, they didn't look like they wanted to lose the contact through.

"S-so we don't get lost." I told him, having to speak loudly over the roar of the noise made by the crowd. We saw a gap, and ran through it, slowly, but surely, we made our way through the throng of people. Seeing a laughing Mike and Tony along with our Merch guy and Tour manager, Jaime and I dropped our hands, and continued walking together. 

"Jaime! Vic! We thought you'd forgotten about the signing." Mike shouted.

I shook my head. "Impossible. It's for our fans." I replied. "We almost got stuck in that crowd of people though." I chucked a thumb over my shoulder.

Jaime looked back at them. "What happening?"

"No clue." the rest of us replied, shrugging in unison. Or near enough too.

 

For twenty minutes we sat around, waiting. Finally the crowd dispersed and a few, very confused looking, people were left standing around.

Mike, Tony, Jaime and I sat down as soon as the first people arrived, Mike passed out energy drinks and Tony rolled pens down the table.  We spent an hour or so, just talking and hanging out with fans, signing things and hugging them.   
  
Two fans, a couple, the guy with bright green hair covering his left eye, snakebites, quite tall and thin with gleaming blue eyes,  and the girl with electric blue hair covering her right eye, Four mm streachers in both ears and a nose ring, she was shorter than her boyfriend, but taller than me, were bubbly and happy to meet us.

"Whats your names?" I asked, smiling up at them and their cuteness.

"Laura and Ben." The girl, laura replied quickly.

_To Laura and Ben._

_Thank you for being awesome fans, you mean the world to us._

_xx Vic_

I wrote on their album and the guy's shirt.

He leaned over and told me in a quiet voice. "You and Jaime should go out. Its obvious you both like each other." Then he bite his lip. "And thank you for saving my girlfriends life, if you didn't then I'd never be such a big fan and have such a great girl." He pulled her close to his side and she poked his stomach, making a sideways comment about him being a sap, she then started bouncing sideways, trying to move farther along.

I smiled back at him. "He doesn't like me back, I'm almost certain. And you keep her, she's a good girl. You are very welcome." With that he stood up and followed his very excited girlfriend down the line. 

Jaime signed it and looked at me, confused, "Thanking me for saving his girlfriends life and making him such a big fan." I told him half of it, which I was thankful he took as the full thing.

More excited fans later and it was almost ten at night. "Dear lord we've got a lot of fans." Mike groaned, Tony pinched him and he yelped. "I ain't complaining! Geeze, I love them, but  _god_ I'm aching all over." 

 

Finally finishing packing up, I bit my lip and nodded at the team to head back to the bus, I tugged at Jaime's shirt. He turned back, confused and I fiddled with my fingernails. 

"I uh..." 

"You okay?"

I nodded hurridly, "Yeah, just... Sara broke up with me and uh..." Jaime gave me a sympathetic glance, "Its okay she was controlling and all, I realise that now." I threw my hands into the air. Jaime caught one and made a face at me.

"You've gotta stop biting your nails." 

"I don't!" He raised an eyebrow and turned my hand so I could see my nails. "Okay, but only a little."

"You're a dork."

I shoved him, "Says you." He barked a laugh,

"Yeah, says me." I linked my arm with his.

"Do you know how many comments I got of  _You and Jaime should date/Go out/etc?_ Or 'You and Jaime would make a cute couple?" I inquired as we entered the bus, my origional mission had failed thanks to Nail biting, but I could make subtle hints... right?

"I think I got more of those."

"Saying 'You and Jaime'? You should date yourself?"

"I do date myself. Myself and Pizza." Jaime joked, pulling the door to the bus open, he geastured I should go first, "Beauties first, its only fair."

Mike and Tony where leaning over our Tour Managers desk and our Merch guy and Bus driver were leaning on the wall, chatting happily to one another.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

***Jaime's POV***

**  
** I sat on the couch, arms splayed all over the couch, staring at the TV screen, avoiding Vic's face. I must have dozed off because it was at least twenty minutes later when Vic shook me violently, grinning. "TACOS!" He shouted in my face, making me jump slightly.

"Ugh, Vic!" I complained, pushing my self up, glaring jokingly at the shorter Mexican. "Mike, tell him off for shouting in my face."

"I can't!" Mike protested, "He's older than me!"

I rolled my eyes before taking a taco, already made, from Tony. "Thanks bud."

"No problem." He replied, turning away and taking a plate offered to him by his boyfriend.

 

I loved the pair almost as much as the fans, but really, their cuteness made me gag and feel oddly  _jealous?_  Maybe its envy... 

They knew very little about modesty. 

Very. Little. 

 

When we finally took off Mike and Tony were watching TMNT in Tony's bunk, our Merch guy was  _still_ sorting through Merch and our Tour Manager was sitting in his normal spot, leaned over his computer typing then dragging the mouse, then typing again.

Vic wasn't paying any attention to anything, he was still splayed out on one of the couches, staring between the top of his computer screen and the bottom of the TV's screen. He had his headphones over his head and I was lying on the other couch, staring at him, pretending to be watching a TV show on my laptop with my headphones on. The bus was eerily quiet for 1:00 am. 

"Boys, go get some sleep." our tour manager announced, "You have an interview tomorrow, another signing and two shows over three days. You both need rest." 

Groaning Vic and I stood, both shutting down our laptops and shuffling off to bed with a hand raise as a good-bye/night thing.

 

Upon entering the Bunk area we, Vic and I, saw that Tony and Mike were curled up together, sleeping. Mike was snoring a little, thankfully it was quiet. And Tony was curled up in his boyfriends arms, head resting on Mike's chest.

Our Tour Manager slept up front, as did our merch guy, however somehow Mike's bunk was turned into an impromptu Junk Bunk and our merchandise guy was asking if he could crash on either Mine or Vic's bunk. 

That left both me and Vic to squish into one bunk. How perfectly not-awkward. Not. Climbing in to clear some more space on my bunk I grabbed my pajama's and slipped into the bathroom to change. Appearing again wearing a pair of black slacks and no shirt, I stared at Vic. He too, was shirtless, and wearing slacks only his were grey. "Coming?" He asked, sliding into my bed. I took the outside, and pulled the slider across so I wouldn't fall out. 

"Jaime?"

"Yeah?" 

Vic raised an eyebrow at what I was doing.

"So I don't fall out of here, nub." I laughed, running a hand through my hair. "Seriously, I'm leaving it open enough. There?" 

Vic nodded, as though he understood. As we lay there, heads together so we didn't have to smell the other's feet, Vic spoke.

"Do you want a relationship like Mike and Tony's?"

"What? A gay one?" I inquired, earning a shake of his tanned head.

"No. A romantic one. Like, the fundamentals of what they have. Not like the partnering, but the inside bit. What counts."

"You mean the love?"  I suggested quietly.

"Yeah." Vic agreed, just as quietly.

 I shrugged as best I could. "Yeah." I copied him. "I guess I do. " I struggled not to kiss him, but instead kept my gaze firmly away from the shorter mans hair that spilled across my pillow or his soft smile playing on his lips that contrasted beautifully with his tanned skin..

I scrunched up my face and stared at the ceiling, pretending I wasn't highly attracted to him. Luckily for me, my pajama's pretty well hid the slight head building below my waist. If it wasn't an issue it would be at three AM when Vic decided he either needed to pee, or he rolled over and latched onto the nearest thing. Ie, Me. Unless I was asleep, then I could easily pretend I had no clue what he was on about.

Not that I had an issue. Oh no, Vic had done... some interesting things... when he was drunk. Admittedly , that wasn't often, but he was rather fond of me when he _was_ intoxicated. And of course the crew and Mike and Tony found it _most_ entertaining to let **me** deal with the drunken ass. I was surprised Vic hadn't tried to drink off his break up with Sara, but that'd probably come later.

Maybe.

Possibly.

I didn't mind. Actually, I sorta hoped he would become drunk. Just for a little. To kick start _something._ Even a drunken mistake would be fine with me. Blame it on having a beer to much, or us both being a little tipsy.

I blinked rapidly and recognized Vic poking my cheek and arm, repeating my name. "Jaime. Jaime. Jaime." I smiled lightly.

"Yeah Vic?"

"You Zoned out, you okay Mate?" Vic questioned, he was turned on his side, head propped up on his right arm, staring at me.

I grinned lopsidedly, turning my head to view Vic's face. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

Vic smiled. "Tired, but yeah, good."

I shut my mouth and smiled, blinking. "That's good."

"Yeah."

 

I don't remember falling asleep. I do, however, remember waking up. It sucked. Vic wasn't there, next to me or near me. He was however trying to make pancakes. Mike and Tony were still asleep, everyone was except us.

Sleepily shuffling through the still moving bus I quietly glanced out one of the windows, I couldn't see anything but faint outlines of perhaps trees or something else of natures wonderful creations. Or maybe something man-made, I couldn't quite tell. Flopping down dramatically across from where our tour manager normally sat I watched Vic work, he seemed oblivious to my presence, though I was certain that wasn't true, he kept eyeing me from the corner of his eyes. Funny how that works.

"Why pancakes?" I finally spoke, voicing the question that'd been nagging me.

"Would you rather waffles?" Vic retorted, carefully flipping a pancake as he spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"Its four in the morning." I pointed out bluntly. I was well aware that pointing the time out to someone who _obviously_ knew the time wasn't of any help. But I did so anyways.

"I know." Vic nodded, moving his hair from his face. "What point are you trying to make?"

"Why pancakes, and why at four in the morning?"

"Four, because that's the time currently and I was _hungry._ Am hungry. Pancakes because we have- sorry **had-** pancake batter and I know my brother, Tony and the crew will want some later."

"How thoughtful." I managed, yawning as I blinked. Trying to wake up, when I don't normally get up this early wasn't easy.

"I'm going to ignore the sarcasm in your voice." Vic chuckled, flicking his wrist and depositing three pancakes onto a plate before making three new ones on the pan before him. "What's gotten you up so early?" Vic apparently knew my sleeping habits. Okay, everyone knew my sleeping habits...

I shrugged. Then took three minutes to realize that Vic couldn't see that gesture and so it'd been _most_ unhelpful and I should probably say something. "I'm not sure."

Vic flicked his face to see mine, and he smiled. "Get a blanket and curl up on the couch, I'll wake you when pancakes are edible." I yawned, loudly and widely, before gathering a blue blanket thing from the junk-bunk and collapsing on the couch, much to the bemusement of the one Victor Fuentes. Who was making pancakes at four am in the morning. 

Such a strange one... 

 

I also remember waking up the second time. Probably because Vic's face was four inches from my own, and he was also offering me a plate of pancakes, drizzled (okay drenched) in maple syrup, whipped cream adorning the top with a fruit salad on the side. I licked Vic's nose, and he pulled a face, wiped his nose off and repeatedly announced, "ergh Jaime, d' you know where that tongue's been?" 

"Less places than you might think Vic." I retorted. "Much fewer places than Ashby's cats tongues or  _any_ dogs-"

"Okay, okay." Vic cut in, still wiping his nose. "But I'm going to get you back." He jabbed a finger at me in a mock threat.

"Bring it on." I laughed, quite enjoying the playful banter.

Vic pulled a face and silently handed me the pancakes. I could tell he was thinking something up, and I wasn't sure whether to worry (only a bit) or laugh (probably a lot) over Vic's planning.

I had to think of my own plan, and hope that Vic got drunk for it to work.

 

As I flipped through channels on the TV I plotted, by the time I landed on some show about building fish tanks, I almost had a fully flawless and well thought out plan. Smirking evilly I chewed on my pancakes.

 

**General POV:**

 

As Jaime plotted and ate, he missed the longing smile that Vic cast at his direction, a slightly sad, yet mostly happy smile that filled his eyes to the brim and tilted the corners of the short, fluffy haired, Mexican's mouth.

Vic turned away quickly, the smile fading slowly, and continued making pancakes. Letting the drone of Jaime's TV show continue on in the background.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Its been FOREVER since I last updated.  
> And I appologise, also, I appologise if this is crappy...  
> I'll work harder to update faster. Promise. Promise-promise. XD  
> Thank you for the continued support and love, I love you all. Xxx  
> -Me.  
> (Also, I will try to not get writers block. Feel free to review etc. Thank YOOOOUUU!!!!)
> 
> Again, changes have been made to this too. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kay guys. That was it. Stay tuned for more chapters! Thanks. Some ideas were borrowed... I think I changed most of them... but if you think I stole something, let me know, I'll read whatever story it was from, and then put like a thingie saying that insperation was from that... or something. I don't know. First fanfiction on this site. Please try and be nice. :) Thanks again. :)


End file.
